The Akatsuki Drabble
by Lollaby
Summary: What would happen if Sasuke had anmesia all of a sudden, and ran from the whole plot to be with his beloved brother? And did you know that two Akatsuki members has sisters?  OCxHidan & OCxKisame
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people, and welcome to my first story uploaded here ^^**

**This was originally a school project, and I suspect that may show in the way I´ve written. All chapters are already written, but since cliffhangers are _soo_ nice (.) I´m gonna upload one chapter per day.  
**

**Anyways, I hope you´ll enjoy it~**

1. One more Uchiha

Sasuke barely could stand on his own legs of exhaustion. All because of the fact that Naruto had fought against him moments ago with all of his strength, and Sasuke had responded with his own newly gained gift from Orochimaru.

But still, Naruto had enough energy to get himself from the fighting-arena in shape of a waterfall and two gigantic statues of some famous ninja´s from way back - or something.

He didn´t really care. But how could Naruto have more energy if they both used up about the same amount of power and chakra? Was he really that weak?

The upset and angry thoughts spun around in his head and made his vision get blurry. Soon, he felt all of his strength was leaving his legs and he fell, with the thoughts still dancing as quickly as before, but as he lost consciousness, they faded away into nothing, and were replaced by a black mental abyss.

Sasuke´s body fell to the ground, almost completely lifeless. The only thing that proved that he was alive was his heart rapidly pounding in his bruised chest.

But someone heard this. Someone who had watched the whole fight. Someone who was a master of spying and hiding.

Someone who was Zetsu.

Suddenly, a crack from beneath the ground was heard. A big green plant-like thing appeared, followed by a black robe decorated with red clouds. Yup, it was definitely him. The large venus-flytrap whitch was placed on his shoulders, which and revealed his face. His hair was short and green, his eyes yellow like the lights of a car - witch blinds you before you die. His entire body was parted in the middle - one side was black, and the other was white.

His eyes fell on the black-haired Uchiha, whose brother he worked with. Well, not all the time, but he saw him mostly every day, and he clearly could see some features from him on Sasuke´s face.

- Well well, what have we got here? said the black side of Zetsu, his lips not visibly moving. Itatchi´s little brother, right?

- You already know that, so why asking? the white side said in a gentle and soft voice.

If a person who didn´t know Zetsu actually was two persons in one body, he or she would probably wonder why his voice changed between the soft one and a dark, robotic one. This person wouldn´t understand why he kept talking to himself either.

- So are we just standing here, or are we going to start? the black side impatiently asked, gritting his teeth.

- I´d love to, but think a litte first, the white side replied.

- What am I to think of? My survival or a beat-up Uchiha´s life? the now very angry black side scolded. I´m hungry and I want to eat! We´ll discuss later!

Now, if you´re confused about this little conversation, let me tell you what it is about; Zetsu want´s to eat Sasuke´s body. He doesn´t eat any other flesh than human´s, you see. Many pepole call him a monster and a freak because of this.

The black side tried to take control over the entire body, but the white stopped him.

- Wait, before you do anything rash, think of this: what if we had two Uchihas in the Akatsuki? Wouldn´t that improve our chances of taking over the world? Pein would be pleased, wouldn´t he? Two Sharingans are better than one. And this boy obviously knows the nine-tailed´s bearer, right? What if we could manipulate him and get him to trick the nine-tailed into a situation where we would capture him? Think about it.

The black side wrinkled his invisible eyebrow for a little while. If Sasuke had been awake all this time he probably would have been praying to all gods that Zetsu would decide to spare his flesh from being consumed by his jaws.

Anyway, Sasuke wouldn´t have to worry about it anymore, because although the black side was really hungry and in need for energy, he also appreciated the thought of being praised by the Akatsuki´s leader, the strict Pein; whose biggest desire was to capture all the nine animal-demons, and then use them for world-domination.

So after one minute of brain-workout, finally the black side said:

- Ah, what the heck. He is just skin and bones anyway.

And with that, the white side knew he had won the untold contest in success-thinking. Zetsu picked Sasuke up like he would have picked up a sack, and was about to leave, when the white side halted. The other side frowned.

-Now what? Are we going to take him to Pein or not?

- It´s not that, I just came to think of one thing: what will he do when he finds out that Itachi is there? He´ll probably try to kill him or something, according to Itachi himself.

The black side smiled evilly.

- Don´t worry, I know how we´ll get that problem out of the way…

- Are you sure about this? If Pein or anyone finds out, we´re dead, the white side said.

- Don´t worry, the black side said. If anyone would snitch, It would be Orochimaru himself. But if he comes anywhere close to the Akatsuki´s domain, he knows what happens. The same thing for his workers.

The white side seemed to be satisfied with this, but still; what if someone would catch him when he where in Orochimaru´s territory? Only Zetsu against Orochimaru plus all of his workmen, that would be a safe death.

He had to be extra careful. Who knows; maybe the ground would be poisoned with corroding acid? He would mainly travel through the ground, using the venus-flytrap as protection for his head.

Zetsu tried not to think of the most horrible things that could happen as he slipped through the corridors in Orochimaru´s castle.

Orochimaru was a former member of the Akatsuki, but he had failed trying to take Itachi´s body for his own use, so then he could do nothing but flee. During the years he had built up an own organisation called the "Sound village". It had considerable more members than the Akatsuki, but most of them where not that strong. Only about ten pepole had a chance of surviving in a battle between one of them against an Akatsuki-member.

Zetsu had arrived in Orochimaru´s office now, but he kept hiding. He saw a man step into the room. The man had long, silk-shining black hair. His features was like a snake´s; amber narrow eyes, skin so pale it almost was purple, hollow cheeks and often a large smirk placed on his face.

This man was a master at convincing children to join the Sound village. Then he would train them from the day they got hypnotized by his snake-like behavior until the day they died. Because of this, many people whom lacked respect, joked about him being a pedophile and such.

Orochimaru didn´t have to worry about dying. He had lived for almost seventy years by now, but he still looked like a man in his late twenty´s. He had his own way of creating immortality.

Zetsu watched him as he went to the window to gaze at the beautiful natural province below him. He closed his eyes and the infamous smirk appeared on his pale face.

This was wiped of and changed into a somewhat surprised expression when Zetsu´s voice broke the silence.

- Don´t you ever miss the Akatsuki?

Orochimaru recognized Zetsu´s dark voice, so he put on the confident smirk again and said:

- Not at all, my friend. You see, here I´m the leader - and I treat my henchmen much better than Pein, so they do anything I tell them to with considerable more delight and perfection than you. And on top of that, I think that the Akatsuki has gotten a little bit sloppy lately. For example, my ring. Isn´t that important too?

Zetsu rolled his eyes at the snakeman´s convenient way to take the Sound village to the sky, while pushing down the Akatsuki. He said - in his gentle voice, trying to be as snake-like as Orochimaru:

- We had taken care of your ring earlier if we could. But I´m not here to do that today. I´m coming with a request.

Orochimaru´s interest was caught, but only by a little.

- And what does Pein want from me?

- Not Pein, but me, the white side replied and held Sasuke´s limp body up. He was so pale that he could be mistaken for a corpse, but he was still alive. The snakeman´s eyes widened a little. The unattentive couldn´t possibly see this. Then Orochimaru said:

- If that is the trade, I´m willing to do a lot of thing´s for you, my friend.

The black side of Zetsu sneered:

- Don´t think too high, he belongs to us.

- Then what´s the plan?

Zetsu´s white side took over:

- We want two Sharingan´s in the Akatsuki. We want you to give him amnesia, so he won´t try to kill Itachi.

- And what´s the prize for me? Orochimaru asked. He was pretty convinced that Zetsu couldn´t come up with anything valuable enough for him. He would probably let the Akatsuki

member down.

What he didn´t know was that Zetsu already had won the prize. He exultanting held up a scroll which Orochimaru very well recognized as his own.

- If you help us, then you´ll get this back, the black side said, knowing that he would get what he wanted.

- How did you get that? the snake man almost yelled in astonishment. That scroll was the key of his immortality. If he lost that, he would probably only have about ten years to live.

- I found it, the white side said. And I don´t see why you would need this either, so if you don´t want it, I´ll see if Pein would like it.

Orochimaru knew he was defeated.

- Alright, I get it, he said. Give me the boy so I can fix this amnesia already.

The inner voice of Zetsu was exultantly singing. He had never thought he could get such a convenient person as Orochimaru ever would get so stiff and scared.

He handed over Sasuke to Orochimaru, making sure he still had the scroll out of reach for him. The snakeman did a couple of handsigns, then he put his hands on each side of the young Uchiha´s head. Blue chakra-like levitating substance came out of his ears, and into Orochimaru´s hands. When he was done, he gave Sasuke´s body back to the one that gave him it.

- I hope you kept your promise, he muttered.

- I´m not the person to break promises, the white side said.

- But I am! The black side replied roughly. He was the one who held the scroll, and just to make a hell for Orochimaru´s else so calm nerves, he took control over the other arm and snapped it´s fingers, making a small flame. He held the scroll just above this. Orochimaru´s eyes were near to jump out of his head. He started stamming in a very un-Orochimaru-like way:

- D-d-dont Zet-tsu, I c-c-can call m-my guards If t-that´s wh…

He was cut of by the black side´s evil laugh. He threw the scroll to Orochimaru, who caught it by a reflex.

- You can thank God I didn´t. This will be a moment to remember, right?

- Actually your right, the white side said. He smiled too, but not as evil as the other side. But it wasn´t a friendly smile either.

Zetsu left the room shortly after the black side had stopped laughing. Soon he had gotten the heck out of the entire Sound village, hoping that he wouldn´t have to return there anywhere soon.

- You´re late! You´ve never been late before! Explain yourself!

Poor Zetsu had lost his sence of time at the newly completed adventure of his. He hoped that Pein would approve the possible addition to the Akatsuki.

- I´m very sorry, sir Leader, for my late arrival, the white side said. The two sides had both agreed with each other, that the black side would let the white side do the talking, since he could calm people down the best of them. He continued:

- But I have an explanation and something I´m pretty sure you will approve. And this isn´t anything you can get anywhere, sir.

Pein´s eyebrows wrinkled.

- And what would that be? he asked, somewhat calmer than before.

- You know that Itachi has a little brother, right?

Pein nodded.

- And? he asked.

- And his brother has - like all other Uchihas - inherited the mighty Sharingan, right?

- Yes, the Leader said. He started tapping his foot, as if to hurry Zetsu to get to the point.

Zetsu got the hint. He held out Sasuke´s body to Pein. His eyes widened.

- And how did you manage to succeed with this, Zetsu?

Zetsu´s lips curved a little.

- I have my ways. My plan is to let Itachi train him until he gets the Mangekyo Sharingan.

- That would be a very clever thing to do, Pein said. But have you forgotten the fact that this boy would try to kill Itatchi whenever he gets the chance?

- Oh believe me, that isn´t a problem anymore, the white side said in such a soft voice that Pein almost could feel the silk running into his ears by every word his workman said. Zetsu held the tension for a couple of moments before he said:

- I have made sure that he has amnesia.

By now, the silk had gotten into Pein´s brain by the ears and started to massage his tense and stressed thinking organ. He felt more relaxed now, and he actually smiled a reflection of his mood.

- Then there´s one more Uchiha in the Akatsuki, he said. Well done, Zetsu. You can take a week off.

On Zetsu´s way out, Pein suddenly came to his own strict self, and added:

- _If_ the Uchiha gets the Mangekyo within a month!


	2. Chapter 2

**And here we have chapter 2 **

**I feel like adding that I have no idea what Story Alert is, but I hope it´s something good because someone added my story to it, so thanks ^^**

2. Two pair of siblings

- Brother! Come and look at this!

Sasuke had been in the Akatsuki for a week now. Thanks to the amnesia, he had completely changed - both in personality and looks. He now had exactly the same clothes as his elder brother. He even tried to make a ponytail out of his short and kokatoo-like hair. This had in some unknown way for humanity succeeded, and he was very proud of himself. Of course it wasn´t as tall as Itachi´s, but he said that he would let his hair grow from now on.

But the thing that was mostly shocking; especially to Itachi; was his new personality. He had gone from the quiet, serious, emo-ish Sasuke, to something you never could imagine from him. He was even cheerier than he ever was in his younger days, and if you looked into his eyes, you clearly could see a childish, loving and infectious spark. This resulted in the fact that he looked like a little kid again.

At the beginning of Sasuke´s stay in the same organization he tried to murder him with a kitchen-knife (which was the closest weapon he had at that moment), but then he got things explained.

This got him calmer, but still annoyed of the fact that there was now two Uchihas in the Akatsuki. He was not the only one anymore. Another thing that annoyed him was that Sasuke all of a sudden loved his big brother more than anything else, and this made him all clingy and such.

And on top of that, he had started making cookies. The only one that was insane enough to do that apart from his little brother now, was Tobi! What if Sasuke became just like Tobi!

Itachi shivered at the thought. He kept on walking to the little Uchiha to see what he had to show. It wouldn´t surprise him if it was muffins again. But no, it wasn´t. This time it wasn´t even pastry.

**- What the HELL is this?** Itachi shouted in fury. His before black walls with red strips where now all baby pink. Beside him stood his "adorable" little brother and smiled like a kid who just had found a bag filled with candy.

- Ain´t it pretty? he said proudly. I asked Deidara which color was your favorite, and he helped me choosing the right nuance.

- And where is Deidara now? Itachi asked, trying to control his voice.

The question didn´t need to be answered. A loud laugh was heard and a blonde man came into the scene. He was followed by a red-head and a man with an orange mask with one eyehole (Sasori and Tobi), and everyone laughed like there was no tomorrow, except for Sasori, who just smiled. Itachi´s eyes burned.

- What? the blonde managed to say between laughing attacks. I thought you liked pink, haha!

Itachi had never really liked Deidara, and now he knew why. The same thing for Tobi and Sasori, but he already was sworn death-enemy with the last mentioned.

- Deidara, Itachi started. You better get this paint off my walls before I dismiss the only thing that makes you a man!

This was kind of true. Deidara had really long, well treated hair, partly of it in a ponytail. His left eye were covered by the golden locks. The other blue orb was visible, and in it you could often see a small hint of confidence, that otherwise was revealed in his behavior.

One thing Deidara really didn´t appreciate was being called a girl because of his looks. This resulted in that his laugh died and where replaced with a moody and scared emotion. He didn´t show the fear though, he just put on a serious look on his face and simply said:

- Fine.

Everyone didn´t share his feelings, though. Tobi kept on rolling on the floor laughing (rofl) while Sasori´s smile grew a little wider. I think you´re wondering how this man can resist the tickling result of a good joke from coming up from his throat? The answer is simple: he doesn´t _feel_ it. It´s not only that he´s super serious, it´s also because he has turned himself into a puppet. A half-human-half-puppet kind of puppet, if you understand what I mean. He can still think and such, but he is made of wood, and he doesn´t feel the slightest touch on any part of his body. This means that you can stab him a hundred times without getting anything than a yawn from him - if you´re lucky.

Otherwise, he often works on new puppets, which he steers with something called chakra-strings. That´s his specialty. He can; if he gets extremely annoyed with one person; use his chakra-strings on them too.

This was exactly what he now did to the laughing Tobi. This person immediately stood up, and; against his will; grabbed a hold of Deidara´s head. In one swift move, he had removed his mask, but only enough to reveal the mouth. The blonde didn´t get to know what was happening before Tobi´s lips smashed into his. He started waving his arms in every direction they could turn, but for some reason, Tobi wrapped his arms around Deidara´s.

For about thirty seconds, they stayed like that. Then, Sasori thought it would be enough by that. He let Tobi go.

In one split second, Deidara shot backwards like a piece of iron towards a gigantic magnet. He slammed into the wall while making noises that only people whom are close to puking does. Tobi quickly got his mask back on properly, and stayed as quiet as he could, terrified to be directed that way to actually kiss Deidara. A boy! Ok, he admittedly looks somewhat like the other gender, but still. He _is_ still a boy.

Inside of Sasuke, an endless strip of laughter longed to escape his lips. He started shaking a little, while doing a pretty funny face. Itachi noticed this. He slapped his little brother in the back of his head to eliminate the strip. He would never let Sasuke think that anything that Sasori did was funny. Never.

Sasuke´s expression got plain again, but it didn´t lose it´s childisness. He turned to his idol and asked:

- Do you want me to take the colour away? I can do that for you.

Itachi was just about to answer, when an unfamiliar woman´s voice cut through the conversation, the puking noises and the wimpy noises from the scared Tobi.

- Why? I think the room is nicer this way.

The men´s attention where turned to another blondie, who came out of Itachi´s room. She looked somewhat like Deidara, but her hair where cut to her shoulders in a spiky manner, and her eyes were a lighter shade of blue. Looking into her eyes was like looking up in the sky.

From her expression you got the impression of a very calm (or stoned, think Sasori´s eyes), collected girl, but this could be discussed after being with her for a longer while. Her clothing were like a normal teenager´s: dark blue jeans, a black T-shirt with the internet-witty text "I logged out for _this?_", and black worn shoes. She looked like she were older than fifteen though, like twenty or older. The only thing that contradicted this was that she was shorter than any of the Akatsuki members, except for Sasuke, but he didn´t count.

The woman stepped out of the room, with all stares directed to her. She looked at them with a clueless face.

- What? She asked. Have you never seen a woman before?

The men´s first thought were "intruder!", so they followed their instinct. Suddenly, the mysterious woman were pinned to the floor by chakra strings, Itachi and Deidara holding her arms and legs, and Tobi standing on her back. She tried to scream, but Sasuke´s hand was in the way. She didn´t look very comfortable with this possession. It is very hard to breathe with only your nose when you have a man heavier than yourself on you. But she was soon to be saved, though she didn´t know it yet.

- _Hey_! What the hell do you think you´re doing to her? a voice came out of another man´s throat.

The whole gathering turned in the direction from the new voice. In the end of the corridor, a man with slicked back silver-colored hair and dark purple eyes appeared. He had the same uniform as everyone else; black cloak with red clouds, and a necklace in the shape of a circle with a triangle in it. He looked like something was bothering him, since he always had a small wrinkle between his eyebrows. There was no doubt about that he was their religious, swearing companion, Hidan.

- Mmmhmm! The woman tried to speak, her mmm´s sounding quite eager. The men holding her down didn´t move physically, but inside their heads they wondered how Hidan would know a woman who were breaking in to their headquarters. It could be because he maybe was a traitor, but that was not so probable. Hidan spoke again:

- Let my little sister go, for Jashin´s sake!

By now, everyone´s expressions were made of pure confusion. How could they be related? They didn´t have anything in common, at least not by the looks.

Sasuke´s hand left the hold around the woman´s mouth, and once again her voice piercing through the short silence that appeared after Hidan had finished his sentence.

- There you are! I thought you had abandoned me! God, sometimes I wonder what brothers task in life are, I don´t think it has to do with their intelligence anyhow!

Hidan´s gaze darkened, and he gave her feedback with:

- It´s not my fault that you have such a bad eyesight that you can´t see me when I´m right in front of you! Have you ever thought about glasses?

- I need glasses as much as you need a girlfriend!

- What are you saying by that?

- That you need a BOYFRIEND!

The spectators of this little fight had understood the fact that Hidan and this new woman were siblings, especially since they argued like ones. But there still was some pieces of the puzzle that they didn´t have. Deidara decided that he would interrupt the arguing siblings and pick the last pieces by saying:

- Excuse me, but- he started, but Hidan cut the sentence.

- No, we´re NOT gonna´ excuse you blondie!

His sister got pretty mad by this and showed her feelings to everyone by whacking her brother in the head so his hair got a little ruffled. She turned to Deidara and gave him a friendly smile.

- I´m sorry sir for my brother´s behavior, she said. Can I take any message for him or me, sir..?

- Deidara, the blonde man said. And I think that I´m speaking for almost all of us when I´m asking who you are and what you are doing here?

- Oh, didn´t Hidan already tell you? Well, that´s a shame, isn´t it, brother? the woman asked her brother in an ill-willing way. Hidan just snarled while he tried to get his hair back to it´s normal way. His sister went on:

- Well, to give you some basic facts, my name is Rini, I´m twenty-two years old and Hidan´s sister. He brought me here because he wanted me to live here, don´t ask me why. But on the way through some dark halls here I lost him because he kept so quiet that I didn´t know where he were. Then I tried to think like him to find out where he could have went. So then I found this pink room, and then I got here.

Hidan didn´t seem to be very pleased with Rini´s explanation of the situation, but at least the rest of the men didn´t bother. The main thing was that they now got the situation, so no more accidents like this would happen. At least not with this girl.

While this story kept on by the siblings fighting about insignificant things, the rest of the Akatsuki sat in their living room. The small group of three people consisted Leader, Zetsu and Kakuzu. I´ve introduced you to the first two, but not the third I´m afraid. Anyway, if you want to meet someone really grumpy, the ideal one is him. You never see a smile on his lips. This is mainly because it´s always hidden by a scarf that hes wearing along with a cap, so the only visible part of his face was some of his dark skin and scary green eyes.

Kakuzu was one of the elder members, both in membership and age. He had lived for about one hundred years by now. This may seem impossible for the reader, but Kakuzu has a trick: inside of him, five hearts are beating. When one is close to stopping, he changes it with some unlucky soul´s young and healthy one. Because of this method, he had to sew himself multitude times all over his body. He hardly has any inner organs left, except for his hearts.

Going back in time, Kakuzu had a habit of killing all of the new partners he got, since he thought they were weak and annoying. Now he´s got Hidan. He had been dead since way back if it wasn't for his immortality (there´s something about Hidan´s religion).

Anyway, the tree of them sat there, doing mostly nothing worth to utter. This was before Itachi´s partner in crime, Kisame, came running into the room. If the others hadn´t been used to having him around, they probably would have been shocked to see such a unique person, for that he was. At least no other human with light blue skin, gill-like contours under each eye, dark blue hair that pointed up in the sky, and round small eyes with intensive staring gaze and an almost invisible yellow iris had been detected so far.

To cut things short Kisame very easily made you think of sharks (wich explains the name's transation: Demon Shark). He was known as one of the more playful and witty ones in the Akatsuki. His jokes weren´t so funny for his enemies, though.

Since of this, none of the men payed more attention to him, at least not until he looked over his shoulder and jerked his head as if to tell a person that it is okay to follow, and someone did.

Right then, a very mysterious-looking woman entered the room. Only her raven-black, long hair and deadly pale skin was enough to catch everyone's attention, but no, there was more to look at. Her face seemed to be shaped by not a heavenily angel, but a fallen one's. Some of the people in the room started imagining how a forest cat spirit had sacrificed it's eyesight just to give her a pair of beautiful yet eerie, grass-green eyes, trimmed by natural black eyeliner.

Not only her face was like a cat, her entire body was. Something very appealing were her very long, black-painted nails, that seemed to be able to slice a cake.

And as if that wasn´t enough, she was dressed in an elegant black long dress that went all the way down to the floor, with a slit at the front center part up to her knees, so her balance wouldn´t be disturbed.

The woman directed her cold gaze at each of the for her new men, and one by one they got chills of nervousity down their spines. Was this a goddess sent to the Akatsuki to punish them for something they had done? The truth was soon to be revealed when Kisame spoke:

- My my, you guys aren´t usually this quiet unless during your meetings, sir Leader. You really scare them, Neko! whereupon he started to laugh in a somewhat malicious way, which wasn´t unthinkable at all to come from him, since of his slightly crazy personality.

- Kisame, could you please inform us now who this woman is and why she is here? Leader asked, whom had recovered from the shock.

- Of course, Sir Leader, said Kisame, bowing his head a little. this is my little sister, Neko. She wants to join here, if that´s okay?

Leader sneered, he had never appreciated women since the ones he had encountered so far weren´t as strong physically as men. That´s probably why he didn´t think Neko would be able to block the test of her ability in the shape of a knuckle towards her face. He was wrong. Very wrong. The next second he was laying on the floor with an aching back as everyone stared in awe. How the heck was this possible? A woman, a simple woman fendeing off Sir Leader! But whenever they believed it or not, it was true.

- That´s _it_? Neko asked looking down at the defeated. She turned to her brother and continued: I didn´t think the leader of your organization would be _this_ weak. Man, you suck at choosing places, Kisame!

Kisame seemed to be used to these kind of comments, so he just smiled on ad replied:

- Yeah, whatever sis´.

- No, this time I´m serious, Neko said. this is even worse than the salvation army, at least they-

- Wait a sec, did you beat up the salvation army? Kisame stared in shock at his little sister, whom were smiling and nodding like it was no big deal. She turned to her possible new leader and asked him:

- So what´s your decision? Am I capable enough to join? Leader got up from the floor, while brushing some dust away from his black cloak.

- Decent, he said acting superciliously by checking his nails. This really made Neko angry, so she charged for another attack, which Kisame could see. Knowing what would happen if he didn´t do it, he grabbed Neko around her waist so she couldn´t do the thing she wanted. Instead she tried to claw Leader from three meters distance, which was impossible.

Right after Neko´s "let me go, I wanna kill him" and such a loud laughter was heard from the door from which Kisame and Neko had come. Just then, Rini entered the room, smiling a wide smile, like she was the one guilty from the noises before. Just like the men Rini had met earlier, these ones first reaction were to pin her to the floor.

- Not aga- she started, but this time the muffler was Kisame. She almost started thinking that this was a way to welcome ladies in the Akatsuki. It would have been so much easier if only Hidan informed her somethings every once in a while!

In the next second Kisame got two knuckles in his head; one from Hidan and one from Neko. They looked up at each other, both with a surprised expression. Then they looked in some other direction, which happened to be at the group of three people holding the blonde woman.

- Let her go! they screamed in chorus, which surprised them both. The men in front of them shared their emotions. It took a little while for Hidan to convince Pein that Rini wasn´t a spy for any Kage or anything like that.

- She came with me to join the Akatsuki, damnit! he yelled the third time Pein showed the signs of disbelieving. He didn´t really expect from his leader to have faith in him, but like many times before, his sense of impatiency took over. After this, Pein understood that Hidan was speaking frankly, since he would usually not get _that_ upset when he told lies.

Then, the attention turned to Rini again, for she made a quick move a few meters forward, to the spot where Neko had taken place. In the next second, the two girls were embracing each other while the blonde woman yelled:

- Oh my God! I never thought I´d see you again! I practically _died_ back there in Spain!

The women´s brothers stood there, looking like question marks.

- Hold it a second, please, Hidan spoke. Do you guys know each other?

- Yup, his sister replied, still hugging Neko really hard. She soon would have the same skin-color as her brother. She made a small suffocating noise, just enough for Rini to get the hint and let her go. After this, she explained the whole story:

- Me and Neko met in America, we went to the same university. There we became like best-friends. Sadly I was moved to another place in Spain, where I could study the living species of the Mediterranean for my marine biological education. Neko kept on reading her literature, studying in America. Ever since, we´ve been writing letters, and one week ago I arrived here in Japan, to find that my brother were banished from our village! And then, the Kage thought that I would go in his footsteps as I grew older, so they threw me out too! Then on my way out in nowhere, Hidan found me and took me here. And that´s pretty much it.

As Rini spoke, she made hand-gestures towards her brother, which were followed by Neko´s gaze. She pretty much liked what she saw…

Hidan´s eyebrows wrinkled in dissatisfaction.

- And you said nothing to me? he said, pretty surly. He wanted every woman to give him number one-service all the time, and this little withholding of information was not a thing he appreciated. His sister on the other hand, didn´t care that much about the according to her overdone desire for might, so she steadfastly answered:

- No, since you never sent me any letters with information about the situation back here to prepare me at least by a little that I would have to move out by force. Telling you about me having a new friend isn´t that important compared to that.

- That´s what you think, Hidan grumbled disagreeing. A smaller fight could have started here, if it wasn´t for the fact that Neko and Kisame started to feel ignored at this point, so Kisame cut the other sibling-pair´s conversation by saying:

- So, you two are related to each other as well, huh?

His one sentence immediately caught Rini´s attention. She started studying the man standing diagonally in front of her a little closer, and found him quite attracting. He reminded her of her favorite animal; the great white shark, which she had studied for a longer period in Spain. As she returned to Japan, she sadly thought that she would have to take farewell of the beautiful predator, but now she got happy when she realized that she had one right here, at the place where she hopefully would stay.

Since Rini was so busy thinking about her best friend´s brother, Hidan answered:

- Yeah, we are. Just like you two, if I got it right. Not that you look very much like each other, that´s for sure!

This statement affected Kisame negative. He knew he wasn´t number one at many girl´s admiring-lists. He didn´t think about it that much, but when people brought it up if only by a little, he became slightly depressed. Rini could see this, since Kisame´s gaze lowered along with his head. This made a sudden rage rise inside of her (especially since Hidan showed no sign of sympathy over his word´s effect), so she rose her hand discreetly until it was only a couple centimeters from touching Hidan´s shining silver locks.

Then, she grabbed a hold of them; hard; and made an all-out effort, which made the seems that attached Hidan´s head to his throat to relent. A couple of seconds later, since his body didn´t work without his brain to command it, it fell to the ground. Rini stood there with her brother´s head in one hand. It hurt for him to be held up in his hair, so he started scream and curse over the not so lovely sister of his. She didn´t listen though, so she simply said:

- It´s not nice to hurt other people, Hidan. And by the way, we´re not that similar to each other in any case either!

Whereupon this, she threw Hidan´s head in a random direction, which happened to be where Neko stood. Since she had nothing else to do, she caught it, keeping it from being hurt or deformed. When Hidan´s gaze met her as she rotated his head, they both got a small shade of pink running from cheek to cheek. They stayed like that, until Rini got the body closer to the two of them saying:

- Could you babysit him for a while? I´m so sick of him right now…

Neko seemed a little taken off guard, but then she answered:

- Sure, but only if you take care of that mama´s-boy over there. she pointed to Kisame. Rini got all fuzzy inside at the thought of spending time with the from her point of view highly interesting man. So, she nodded and turned a questioning gaze to him.

- could you please show me around this place? I didn´t get to see very much when I was with Hidan…

- Okay, Kisame replied. And with that, they both disappeared along with everyone else, whom had other things to do. Left in the living room stood now Neko, still holding Hidan´s head. Kakuzu was the last one to exit.

- Hey kakuzu! Hidan yelled. get your ass over here and fix this mess!

To show Hidan how much he cared about his problems, Kakuzu turned his back to him and made his way out, mumbling things about "that little brat". Hidan got frantic and tried to make his screams reach Kakuzu´s ears, but it was no use.

He got very surprised when Neko quietly bent down to his body, and with swift moves, she started sewing his head back on. Not a word were spilled under the whole session. Not until Hidan got up, brushed some dust from his cloak, one word came out:

- Thanks…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chappy 3 people ^^ Also, if you take a look at the previous chapters you´ll see some ´layout´ changes. I hope this will make it easier to read. If not, don´t be afraid to tell me.  
Have I told you how much I like constructive criticism? No, I haven´t. c:**

3. Training, arguments and love

After everyone got aware of that Neko and Rini would join, Itachi dragged Sasuke away to the training area to make sure that his little brother learned everything a ninja has to know.  
Associating to the amnesia, Sasuke had forgotten everything about chakra, fighting styles and such. This made Itachi´s will to train him even bigger.  
When they arrived at the settled destination, Itachi threw an incorrectly turned kunai to Sasuke, which he catched.

- That is a kunai; one of the ninja´s most common weapons, Itachi started. Sasuke nodded, eager to learn from his idol. His gaze got directed by Itachi´s finger, pointing to a small target in the same colors as the surroundings; different shades of green and brown.

- Try to hit the middle, he ordered. The little Uchiha nodded, and threw the kunai very un- professional. It didn´t even hit the farthest edge of the target.

Itachi shook his head; this would take quite some time. He stepped forward to his little brother, gave him a new kunai. By standing behind him and having a hand on Sasuke´s whom held the kunai, he instructed by showing how he would move his hand, and how to aim. This made Sasuke´s heart warm, and it made him feel the bond between him and his brother stronger than ever before. Even Itachi felt it, but since he was unused to these kinds of feelings he didn´t know what it was.  
A couple of hours went on. By now, Sasuke knew the basic conceptions and how to use chakra. The sweat flowed down his clothes, making them darker and shiny. But he had decided: he wouldn´t stop. He would keep on doing everything he was told to do, just to get his bigger brother´s appreciation, if only by a little. What he didn´t know was that he already had it. Itachi had never seen Sasuke work this hard before. He wondered why this could be, but he didn´t have time to think very much until a small thud was heard. The little Uchiha was all drained of chakra, and he had fallen to the grassy ground, panting like he had been holding his breath for several minutes.

Itachi bent down beside him and checked his bruises and scars.

- I think that´s enough for today, he said. His little brother smiled with his eyes closed, looking somewhat like Naruto.

- I… I´m fine, he managed to say. I… am ju… just taking… a little… pause…

- No, you´re not. Training is over for today, and that´s it. and with those words, Itachi picked Sasuke up and carefully carried him back to the Akatsuki hideout. It was really not like him to order someone to stop training, but as he saw his little brother work that hard he couldn´t help but worry about him…

In the meantime, Pein had told the women that they could choose whomever they wanted to have as a partner; or partners. At their wishing-list there were two names each: each other and their brother´s.  
Since they had such a hard time choosing, the decided to flip a coin. It ended with that the girls now shared room with each other´s brothers. In the beginning all of them found it quite awkward, especially since the men had to make room in their messy wardrobes so the women could place their stuff there too. But after a while it looked pretty nice when the women had installed themselves and made up deals with their new roommates about such things as taking out the dirty laundry and tidying up the living space. A small fight ended up between them at this point, since the men thought that household-work was for women. Hidan was violently shown the difference by Neko, while Rini easily got defeated.

- But I´m warning you: I´m not good at such stuff, she had said.

A couple of days later, when Hidan and Kisame had gotten used to having the women in their rooms, Neko and Rini were sitting alone in Hidan´s and the first mentioned woman´s room, talking about past, present and future. Then, for some reason they came to the subject named brothers.

- I don´t know if you saw it, Neko begun, but that time you executed your brother for insulting Kisame, he for sure had an amazed look on his face.

- Who?

- Kisame of coure! I´m telling you, there´s not many times when that happens to him. And if that wasn´t enough, I can swear that I saw a faint blush on his face!

These words engulfed Rini´s heart and brain, almost putting her in a dreamy trance, which she didn´t dare to show, so she said:

- No, y-you couldn´t have…

- Oh yes I did. And by the way, you´re blushing too, you know.

Rini covered her face up to her cheekbones to hide the mentioned sign of embarrassment. Neko just smiled. To counter, Rini said:

- Speaking of blushes, Hidan had one when you came into his field of vision. I think he appreciated your looks pretty much…

Neko widened her eyes, and even she got a pink shade on her cheeks.

- Y-you think? she asked, barely able to hide the hope. Rini kept her smile steady on her face and nodded. Suddenly she stopped.

- Wait a second, she said thoughtfully. If this is so, then it must mean that…

- What? Neko asked, eager to know. Rini looked at her with wide eyes and small pupils.

- We´re in love with each others brothers!

Neko got the same surprised look as her friend.

After some time they both said:

- Don´t you dare to tell your brother about this! Of course not!

Later the same day, Rini went to search for her brother, whom she found asleep in the living room. She shook him awake. He didn´t seem to be very pleased with this.

- Ughh… What the hell… do you want… Rini? He groaned once his now forgotten dream had been disturbed.

- Wake up you lazy punk, it´s Jeopardy! his sister said. She tried to push him up into a sitting position, which failed. Then, she got an idea:

- It´s about Neko, she said in a teasing voice. At once, Hidan shot up.

- What, where? he shouted in high spirits, looking around himself wildly. Rini smiled and said:

- She´s not here.

- Damn you, Rini! Hidan cursed at his sister, and sat down again. If you haven´t anything important to say, then shut up and let us normal people sleep here!

- Well, then it must please you to know that I _did_ have something important to say, Rini said, and it was about Neko.

Once again, her brother´s attention was caught. She decided to make him ask for it, so she went on:

- But since you don´t seem that interested…

- Shut up and tell me! Hidan shouted.

- Am I going to shut up, or tell? his sister asked, just to make a hell for Hidan´s temperament.

He looked as if he was going to explode. Rini decided that this was enough, and said:

- I have a question for you, involving Neko.

- Well? Hidan barely could control his voice out of anger.

- Do you like her?

This shut Hidan up. How dared his sister ask him such things? It was unthinkable that he would answer, but somehow, he knew that he in the end would have to.

- That´s got nothing to do with you! he shouted upset, with a faint blush appearing onto his cheeks.

Rini smiled.

- No, but if you tell me, I can tell you what she thinks of you…

Hidan started thinking. He _really_ wanted to know Neko´s feelings for him, since he liked her very much. But on the other hand, this could be a prank from Rini´s side. He concentrated his gaze at hi´s little sister´s eyes, to find that they held an eagerness to know this, but at the same time, they were honest. What could this mean? Also, he found a small hint of rowdyism. He didn´t know what was going on…

- Well? Rini said, impatient. Do you want to know or not? I´ve got other things to do.

- Why do you want to know anyway? Hidan asked.

- Curiosity, brother, curiosity, his sister replied as she closed her eyes and bowed her head diagonally downwards, whereupon she opened her eyes and looked at him with a cunning glance.

Hidan swallowed and said:

- Okay, I like her then.

But Rini wasn´t satisfied with this.

- Just how much? she asked, adding an irritating spice in her blue eyes. I have to know exactly the amount of liking.

- Is that even a correct sentence?

- Whatever, just answer.

Hidan hesitated for a couple of seconds, but he realized that he had no turning back anymore. Rini would keep on until he said it.

- I like Neko, he started, more than…

- Than?

- Than my scythe!

By this, Rini knew that he liked Neko a lot. Hi´s scythe was one of his compulsory equipments for his religion´s rituals.

Satisfied with the answer, Rini smiled and said:

- Well, that wasn´t so bad, was it?

She was just about to leave, when her brother grabbed her wrist.

- Now it´s my turn to ask you a question! he said with an exultanting smile and an evil grin on his lips.

- Okay, now what? Rini asked, annoyed with the fact that her brother just had to mimic her idea.

But her expression was changed at the end of Hidan´s next sentence:

- I want you to say what you think of… Kisame!

- W-wh-why? Rini shouted in panic. This wasn´t a part of her plan.

- Same reason as you: just curious, was Hidan´s reply. And I won´t let go of you until you answer me honestly and detailed. Very detailed…

At first, Rini tried to struggle her way out of this situation, but since it was pretty much impossible, she eventually answered:

- Okay, I´ll say it! I like Kisame as much as Neko likes you, if not more!

- And how much does Neko like me?

- Damn much!

- Well, thanks for the conversation, sis, Hidan said, letting go of Rini, whom was pretty red in the face by now. But now I have some more important things to do…

- Hey wait! Rini shouted, stopping Hidan on his way out of the living room. Where are you going?

Hidan smirked, and replied:

- I think I´ll drop by mine and Neko´s room.

A few steps from the door, Hidan turned around and said:

- And then if I get any time over, I´ll go and have a little chat with Kisame…

Whereupon he exited the room and closed the door, leaving a shocked Rini all alone there.

At first, she was quiet. Then she melodramatically dropped to her knees and shouted out to no one:

- Damnit, I _knew_ I was going to regret this!

- My sister for sure can be a pain in the neck sometimes, don´t you think? Hidan said to Neko, whom was walking beside him on the way through the forest. How he had gotten here with her was still a miracle to him. He was incredibly nervous about doing anything wrong now during this time they had together, just the two of them. This was a feeling that he didn´t often feel. Otherwise, he would just blame the other one if anything went wrong.  
His temporary companion showed her agreeing of his statement by nodding her head while doing a "mhm"-sound. She _definitely_ thought that Rini sometimes pushed her buttons far too much. Sometimes she even had to hit her to make her come to a somewhat more sophisticated state.  
With the simple answer recognized as a yes, Hidan continued the conversation:

- Well anyway, what´s your favorite dish?

- Ramen, Neko replied quickly, since she knew that answer very well. She watched as Hidan´s expression went from neutral and asking to surprised and happy.

- Really? he asked.

- Yeah, why?

- That´s mine too! Hidan was pretty happy with the fact that him and his secret love shared the favorite dish, since he by that knew what he would offer her in hopes that she would appreciate him more then.

Neko smiled too, this gave her positive thoughts as well. It ended up with the both of them focusing completely on each other while walking the same time. Just then, a pretty big tree- root lay across the path. Unfortunately, none of them had noticed it. At least not until Neko let out a small gasp as she felt how her balance was completely lost.  
Hidan´s reflexes almost immediately reacted. He would not let this woman get hurt. His one hand quickly got a firm but careful grip of Neko´s neck-tendon, while the other one found its way across her waist to her pelvis. This for sure kept her from falling physically, but not mentally.  
The grip that Hidan used to save her from the hard ground brought her closer to him than she ever had been. His breath was audible in her left ear, which gave her chills down her spine. She wasn´t the only one affected to the sudden closeness.

Hidan just stood there, unable to let go of the woman that he got so strange feelings from. The inner charge that raged inside of him threatened to either spurt out, or make him tremble.  
The results of this was that he slowly but steady started to turn Neko towards him, as he moved the opposite direction, until they were on the opposite of each other, nervously looking the other one in the eyes. A small mental ghost pushed Hidan´s head forward and somewhat downwards, until he was inches away from Neko´s face. The woman´s blush got redder, this was exactly what she had longed for the past few weeks she had spent with him. She closed her eyes halfway, peering at the beautiful man that was just about to kiss her.  
Hidan saw the look in Neko´s eyes, and understood that it meant it was okay. He filled in the small gap between him and her, letting his lips touch hers. The contact immediately made their hearts race and their heads spin. It was a pretty scary feeling, yet they wanted more of it, since that would mean that they were together.  
Neko´s hands caressed Hidan´s arms all the way up to the neck, where they stayed. Hidan brought his woman closer to him by wrapping his arms around her waist, still kissing.

They never wanted the kiss to end, yet they knew that it would have to.

Slowly their lips separated, and they moved backwards, just enough to get to see each other properly. Neko still blushed, which Hidan smiled softly at. She was so beautiful in his eyes. He almost felt like getting down on one knee and purpose to her there and then, offering an imaginary ring. This thought was obviously ridiculous since it only was their first kiss, but he didn´t care. As long as Neko was there, responding his love and affection that he was giving her. He wouldn´t let anything harm her…

As the two lovebirds tangled their hearts together, they had no idea that Sasuke had watched them from the dense parts of the forest. He of course had heard about love an the first kiss and similar, but he had never imagined it to be this breathtaking to see. It was so beautiful… And he was just the spectator. He understood that Hidan for sure was feeling a million times more mesmerized than him right now, judging by his dreaming expression.  
Sasuke decided that it now was time to leave the happy couple alone for now and return to the Akatsuki-base. Just when he was about to turn around, he in the corner of his eyes saw a shadow. He didn´t have time to wonder about what it was, because the second after it had appeared, it rapidly swished towards Hidan and Neko.  
Then, they were gone. Just like that. The shadow had taken them. How the _heck?_  
The first thought that appeared in Sasuke´s head was: follow them and save them. This would have been done (or at least attempted to) if it hadn´t been for another shadow coming, but this time in his direction. He was about to provide his one hand with a kunai as defensive object, but he didn´t even have time to stick his hand into his little kunai-bag, until he felt how he was carried away by the waist in what felt like the speed of light.

The pressure was too much for Sasuke, and soon, his world became more and more blurry, until it disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4, mainly a fighting episode, as well as some emotions a little all over. the story is coming to its end now... Oh well, hope you´ll like c:**

4. The contest

When Sasuke opened his eyes he thought he was all alone at first. But these fears disappeared when he in panic bumped into a passed out Neko, whom were awoken by this. Newly awakened, she looked up with halfway closed eyes, to see a dark prison-ish room with dark stone walls and floor. The exit was barred, and around her on the floor lay several familiar faces; Itachi, Hidan, Rini, Kisame and Sasuke, whom sat up. When he saw that he wasn´t the only one awake there he crawled over to Neko and said with a small voice:

- Neko-chan, I´m scared. Where are we?

- I don´t know, Sasuke-kun, she replied while gently patting him on his head. I´m just as surprised as you are…

She thought for a while, then she said:

- Hey, why don´t you go and wake your brother? He for sure is needed if we have to fight…

Sasuke happily followed her orders and skipped over to Itachi. But on the way, he by accident stepped on Rini´s wrist. This caused her a lot of pain, so she woke herself up by screaming. Thanks to the piercing sound Sasuke no longer needed to wake his brother. The same thing concerned the other two.  
Neko frantically covered her best friend´s mouth. She got over the shock, and looked around herself with big eyes. When Neko thought it was safe, she let go of Rini´s mouth.

- Geez, you sure can scream, can´t you? She said.

- Yup, she can, Hidan replied from behind. Neko spun around to assure herself that it really was him. When their eyes met, they both felt a little spark between them.

Rini saw their reaction and smiled; finally Neko got a boyfriend. Well, it felt somewhat strange that it turned out to be her brother, but this only meant that she could keep an eye on him, so he didn´t do anything stupid. But for some reason she wasn´t so worried about that, since she had never seen Hidan with such caring and tender emotions before, not even to his own family. Hm. But oh well, that´s just normal when you´re in love, isn´t it?  
Rini´s thoughts were disturbed by a hand on her shoulder. It was big and pretty warm, and it slowly caressed her collarbone tenderly. It comforted her, so she didn´t try to stop it. She closed her eyes and leaned her head backwards a little with a smile on her lips. But then she came to wonder who the nice hand belonged to, so she turned her head so she could see what was behind her. To her surprise and happiness, Kisame was there, smiling at Rini´s now blushing face. Had Hidan said anything to him about her?  
Unsure of what her reaction should be like, Rini changed her surprised expression into a shy little smile with her eyebrows nervously wrinkled. Kisame found this reaction cute, so he let out a slight laugh, which only made Rini´s expression more nervous.  
To give her a hint of what he thought of her, Kisame leaned forward and gave the woman before him a small kiss on her rosy cheek, which made it even more red. A small "oh" came out of her mouth. Nothing more.

Sasuke sat and inspected the two couples. He had started to wonder about how that kind of love felt like. Was it better than love towards your family? He glanced over to Itachi, whom sat beside him, looking unmoved and bored, like always. Had he ever felt love? Was it _wrong_ to love?  
Itachi´s gaze directed itself to his little brother, to see that he held a thoughtful and worried face. For some reason, he didn´t want his brother to be like that. He wanted him to smile, although he didn´t really know how to make him do this. But oh well, it was worth a try.  
Itachi then put one of his hands behind Sasuke´s back, in an attempt to show him that he wasn´t alone. To comfort his brother more, he let a friendly smile spread over his face, while he closed his eyes. This was a face he was very unfamiliar of, so he didn´t know if Sasuke understood it.  
But he didn´t have to worry. The requested effect came, and gave his little brother relaxing chills all over his body, and made his worries fade. No, it was _definitely_ not wrong to love.  
At least not the right persons…

It almost started to look like a small club house for the group, but the pleasant feeling disappeared once they heard a malicious and somewhat hissing laughter coming from every corner of the room.  
The two women were both put in a state of shock. Hidan and Kisame got affected too, but recovered after a couple of seconds and decided to comfort their ladies by holding them to get them to their senses. Sasuke stared in fear for an explaintion from his older brother, but Itachi didn´t know what was going on either.  
No one did, until one of the black walls turned out to be a big flat screen, from wich an image of a snakelike smirking man appeared. Orochimaru.  
Sasuke got chills all over his body by only seeing him, as well as Neko and Rini. The men on the other hand, glared at the traitor, especially Itachi, whom had some very unpleasant memories of the snake-man.

_- Well well_, Orochimaru started. _Seems like you all are somewhat rested now, good._

- What do you want? Sasuke shouted, which only made Orochimaru´s smirk wider. He knew that he had them like in a box.

- _Oh, nothing, he continued, I just want to play a little game with you._

At this sentence, everyone started to wonder, and Sasuke was the first one to ask:

- What game?

- _Oh, be patient, my young friend. I´m just about to explain the rules to you now…_

The next second, a small trapdoor in the ceiling opened, and a purple silk-bag with white lined snakes on it fell down.

- _You´ll each get one envelope from that bag_, Orochimaru explained, _and if you´re lucky, you´ll get to be the fighter in the game. Two of you will get the opportunity. One will get the easy task, and the_

_other will get the harder one._

There was a moment of silence in the room. Could they really trust this?  
At last, Rini made a move.

- We´re obviously not gonna get anywhere until we get this over with.

She picked an envelope, but without opening it. The next one was Hidan. Then came Kisame.

- What the hell is this supposed to mean? Hidan had opened his, and everyone came to see why he shouted. In his envelope, there was a paper, with a closed eye printed on it. No one understood what it meant. Rini opened hers afterwards.

- Hey, mine is all blank! She announced.

- Just like your mind, Hidan dissed her. Itachi picked an envelope while Kisame opened his. Hidan peeked.

- Yours is blank too, that means that you and Rini makes a lovely couple, since you both think the same, he said. Rini laughed sarcastically. Itachi opened his and showed his paper - blank as  
well.

This meant that it was only Neko and Sasuke left to pick. Sasuke had started to understand the concept now. There was probably one paper left with some kind of motive, and the one out of him and Neko would be the one to face Hidan, which meant a safe death, since that probably was what Orochimaru wanted to see. It was either him or Neko.  
Using his Sharingan, he detected that his theories was true; he saw which envelope that contained the illustrated paper. It was kind of his thing to decide now; he had a chance of saving Neko´s life now. She had been so nice to him always. Maybe she deserved to live more than him…  
Neko stretched out her hand, and was about to take one of the last envelopes, when Sasuke in a swift move took it before her eyes. She blinked, surprised. Then, she looked at the little Uchiha, whom looked at her with a strange emotion on his face, like he was sad but in the same time happy. After a couple of seconds, he looked away and slowly opened his envelope. Neko took the last one, to find a blank paper. She held it up, having a small feeling that Sasuke had done this on purpose.

- Alrighty, Sasuke-kun, Rini said, what´s your paper like?

Sasuke quietly held up his paper, to show a big, light blue-irised eye, lined with black eyelashes drawn on his paper.  
Orochimaru had seen the whole act, and he now clapped his hands slightly.

- _Let the two with the illustrated papers step forward_, he said. Hidan and Sasuke took a few steps so that they were separated from the rest.

- _These are the lucky fighters!_ Orochimaru then announced. Hidan seemed pretty annoyed with their weird commentator. He wanted to get this over with, so he half way yelled:

- Hey! what is this good for really?

Orochimaru smirked.

-_Well_, he said, _if you wish for your friends to survive then you better play this correctly._

- What do you mean? Hidan´s worries started to grow with every word that escaped the snake man´s mouth.

- _Well, I´ll explain the rest of the rules then_, Orochimaru said, _you two have randomly been chosen to be the "players". You will soon get to the arena, where you will use anything you have to… **kill the other one.**_

Sasuke flinched. This was exactly what he had feared. He had been trained by his big brother, that´s for sure, but he was still not fully learned. And Hidan was strong.

Thinking it was a strange concept, Itachi opened his mouth and said:

- But why would they want to kill each other? They don´t really have any reason…

- _Oh but they will get one_, Orochimaru said. _If they hold you other dear, then they will be head over heels to get their weapons through each other. You see, I´ll give you five minutes of free- fighting. When that time is up, your friends will be in a quite "pressed" situation, if you know what I mean…_

To demonstrate, Orochimaru snapped his fingers. A loud, scratching sound pierced through their ears, making them cover their ears. Then, the room seemed to get smaller. But in fact, it was the walls approaching them, pretty slow, but still. Then, they stopped.

- _So if you don´t hurry, you two_, Orochimaru said, _then you will most likely loose four persons to the prize of one…_

Hidan looked uneasily at Neko, whom shared his expression. Now it was up to him to rescue her, and his sister as well. But this required the death of Itachi´s little brother caused by him, and that could mean grudges from Itachi, and also maybe from the others that liked him.  
But wait a sec, what was he thinking? _Of course_ anything was worth saving his love!Purposefullness filled his eyes, and he warmly looked into Neko´s eyes, hoping that she would relax and understand that everything would be alright. She didn´t exactly know how to interpret the sudden expression, but she guessed that it meant that Hidan had decided to win. That meant killing Sasuke. It sure was regrettable. _Why_ did he have to end up in this?

Then it hit her. He had chosen it himself. For some reason, he must have known what envelope he had to choose to save her. It was because of her that he had to die…

- _Very well then, let the players get to the arena._

Orochimaru seemed pretty unmoved with the atmosphere that had inflamed the group. He once again snapped his fingers, but this time no walls threatened to crush them. Two new trapdoors opened, one over Hidan and the other over Sasuke. In some mystical way, they were elevated up through the holes. When they were gone, the holes closed themselves.  
Neko looked up into where her Hidan just had disappeared, and sighed. Rini saw her, and thought that her best friend seemed to need some support, so she gently patted Neko´s right shoulder from behind. Kisame thought that this was a good idea, so he took care of the left one.  
Neko surprised looked up, but when she saw the two of them, she smiled and let them do it.  
Itachi on the other hand, stood isolated from the trio before him. Surely they cheered for Hidan. It was not much else to do, but the sadness and anger still kept boiling into him. Why did it have to be Sasuke? _Why?_  
The small elevators led Sasuke and Hidan in different directions. Neither of them appreciated the cramped, pipe-like spaces they were transported through, and it was a relief when they finally escaped.  
The fighting-arena was pretty big, about one football-yard. When they surfaced from a little hole in the ground, they stood on each side, on the opposite side of the other. The looked into each others eyes, and started to prepare themselves when they heard an oh so familiar voice:

- _Oh, I forgot to tell you something, something very important…_

Speakers enlarged Orochimaru´s voice, and to manage, Hidan yelled:

- What the _hell_ is it now?

- _The drawings on your papers weren´t made randomly. Now, who got the opened eye?_

- That was me! Sasuke yelled. Orochimaru smirked.

- _Well then, Sasuke_, he said. _Then you get the easy part. Hidan on the other hand…_

- Yes? Hidan was impatient.

-_ You have to fight… with your headband covering your eyes._

It didn´t really matter for any of them. Sasuke was the only one that _could_ die anyway, so it just meant that Hidan would have to trust his feeling and hearing ability a little more. He removed his headband from around his neck to over his eyes. Orochimaru spoke again:

- _Alright, were all set then ready, set, **go!**_

Hidan, who had been pumped up about attacking Sasuke and save Neko, suddenly stopped. He simply _couldn´t_ move. It wasn´t anything Sasuke had done or anything. He didn´t know himself either. It was something in his mental sense that suddenly gave him a picture of that his now unseeable enemy was his son. It was really strange, but that was the case.  
Sasuke on the other hand at once sprinted off towards Hidan. He took a kunai out of his pouch and rapidly cut up little wounds all over his arm while running.  
When he approached the Jashinist he didn´t stop, he did a quick turn. As he passed Hidan his wounds dripped with blood. Since Hidan´s mouth was slightly open from his weird anti-thoughts, some small droplets came inside of it, which he swallowed by a reflex. This was the key to opening his Jashin-illusion and let the ritual begin.  
Sasuke ran a small circle before running towards Hidan again. This time he closely ran around him with one foot smearing his blood into a circle. At the next lap he somehow managed to draw a triangle inside of the circle with the same material. Now the ritual was set.

- **Hidan!** Sasuke yelled. Use your brain and activate it!

Hidan got out of his state of shock, and immediately understood. In a minute, his skin got unnaturally black, with white markings that looked like skeleton bones. Thanks to the fact that he had swallowed Sasuke´s blood, any harm that were caused on him would affect Sasuke too, like a voodoo. Fortunately for Hidan, he was the ultimate sadomasochist, turning stabs into pleasure.  
To end it all quickly, Sasuke threw a kunai towards the room. It flew right threw Hidan´s heart. Just then, Sasuke felt how a hole were ripped up in the center of his chest, and his warm blood started to gush out. He felt how his organs permanently were put out of function, and he fell to the ground.  
The small company that were locked in, soon got free by one of the walls splitting apart and opening. Before them the fighting arena spread wide, and in the left corner stood Hidan. Neko got pretty happy to see him breathing (which was a fact since he couldn´t die), but Itachi didn´t share her feelings. He rapidly made his way over to his little brother´s blood-soaked half-dead body. He bent down and took Sasuke´s head and upper body in his lap. The sight wasn´t pleasant to any of them.

Suddenly, Sasuke started to speak:

- Brother… he whispered. Itachi held him closer. He wanted to warm Sasuke´s body as long as he could. He spoke again:

- Brother… are you there?

- I´m here, Itachi whispered back. None of the other inferred, this was their moment.

Hearing Itachi´s voice made Sasuke smile, a weak little smile, but still. He was happy.

- Don´t hate Hidan, please, he then whispered. He just wanted to save all of you. I wanted too you know… especially you…

All of the sadness brought tears to Itachi´s eyes, for the first time in a very long time. They fell and stained Sasuke´s cheek. Neither of them cared.  
Sasuke felt that he didn´t have very much time now, so he had to hurry getting some things said.

- Also, he said. My amnesia didn´t last very long. I remember now, everything.

Itachi flinched. This _couldn´t_ happen! Sasuke probably would say that he hated him again.  
He didn´t have to worry, though. The next and last thing his little brother said was:

- But I don´t care anymore. You had your reasons… live life well now, farewell…

Whereupon he started to cough weakly before his heart stopped beating and he was gone…


	5. Chapter 5

**The last chapter is here. I´m thinking about doing a sequal, but that would be put in second hand since I have other stuff to do (such as being lazy). It was my laziness that delayed this chapter by the way, I hope it didn´t cause any harm.**

5. And then…

It had gone about seven years since the terrible occurrence with Orochimaru, and Itachi still hadn´t gotten over the loss of his little brother. But, that didn´t mean that the Akatsuki was free from little ones. In fact, now they had two, and both of them were about half as old as Sasuke had been.  
It was actually thanks to Rini and Kisame, Neko and Hidan that the two kids now ran through the Akatsuki base while either playing with the members, or pulling pranks on them.  
Seishi, the one Hidan and Neko had succeeded to produce, was almost an exact copy of his father, except for a part of his hair that was black and covered one of his purple eyes, while the rest of it was silver-ish and slicked back. Hidan had claimed that if you only could cut that black part of (which was impossible since Neko threatened to do something really unpleasant to him if he even dared to bring it up in her presence) they would be able to make fake photos of him as a kid, which Rini thought was nonsense.  
Rini´s son - Umi - almost hadn´t taken after his mother either. It was only her blue eyes that showed the connection between them. That little detail made him a little more blue than his father.  
From most of the peoples point of view, it was thanks to Sasuke that Seishi now was alive, and since Neko was very grateful to the passed away Uchiha, she had payed a large sum of money to give him the most beautiful last resting place. And to honor him more, she visited him every once in a while.

One day when Neko came to think of it, she hadn´t visited Sasuke in a whole month. It was definitely time now!  
Neko went to the kitchen, where she found a vase of flowering white roses. Sasuke for sure would have liked them. She picked all of them out of their long glass-made vase, and then she went looking for something else to bring. In one cupboard was a little porcelain bird, painted black and with some small yellow details. How it had ended up there Neko didn´t know, but that bird was something that Sasuke used to admire. The Akatsuki didn´t seem to need it, and that meant that it was going to someone who did.

- Mom? Came a voice from behind Neko, making her turn around. Seishi stood there, with a wondering expression on his face. What are you doing?

Neko smiled. Seishi could be so cute and innocent at times.

- I´m going to visit someone, do you want to come?

- Who is it? Seishi asked, suspiciously.

- You´ll see, it´s a very important person.

- Jashin?

Neko couldn´t resist a small laugh. Seishi had taken after Hidan in all kinds of things it seemed. They even shared the same religion!

- No, someone else. Will you come anyway?

Seishi sighed.

- Okay...

- Good. Now, can you hold these flowers for me?

- You can do that yourself, mom.

- What´s that, Seishi? Haven´t I told you to be polite? Neko snapped, but Seishi didn´t seem to care.

- You would have said the same if _I_ asked _you_ to carry something, he said. Neko knew that it was true, so she admitted her defeat and said:

- Fine, let´s get going then.

- But who is it that we´re gonna meet? Seishi impatiently asked as he dragged himself after his mother, whom walked with long and quick steps. They had been walking pretty far by now, and Seishi was annoyed with the fact that he didn´t know who it was that he wasted so much energy to visit. Neko on the other hand, found her son´s laziness as a smaller problem than he thought, so she kept walking while she replied:

- We´re not going to meet anyone, we´re going to visit.

- Can´t you carry me?

- Like you said: you can do that yourself.

Seishi groaned. He hated losing any kinds of battles, including the ones using words.

- Here we are! Neko suddenly called out, leaving Seishi surprised. He hadn´t expected to go to a tomb, he had thought that it would be a living person they would visit.

- Where is he? he asked. Neko smiled and made a gesture towards the big white tomb.

- There he is, she said, stepped forward and put the roses in the crowd of many other flowers. Some of them were wilted, and to make it look better she took them away.

- _That?_ Seishi pointed to the stone-made resting place. Is that it?

- If only you knew, Seishi, Neko said secretively. If only you knew…

**DISCLAIMER TIME**

All characters except for Neko, Rini, Seishi and Umi belongs to Masashi Kishimoto (however the two last mentioned are mixes between mine and his characters, so I suppose they partly belong to him as well...).


End file.
